


Neither The Time Nor The Place

by jadedrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedrose/pseuds/jadedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Emma knows the Snow Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened at the most inopportune time. Recollection. Emma had been racking her brain for weeks trying to figure out how she knew their newest foe; The Snow Queen. Ever since their confrontation in the Forest it had been rattling around in the back of her mind. And now, that they had finally caught up with her, she could take a moment to really stare at the strange woman. If she didn't know better, that her parents were sitting across the room with little Neal nestled between them, she'd swear that the woman was..."Mama." The word slipped out before she could stop it and the silence that followed was deafening. With wide eyes she took a step back from the suddenly crowded room. Everyone was looking at her and her parents twin looks of confusion and hurt caused her heart to clench. "I'm right, aren't I?" This was the woman that adopted her, raised her until she was three, then gave her back.

The woman dressed in all white sighed and shifted as much as her magical bonds allowed. "You are." She wanted to explain. Needed to explain. But now wasn't the time nor the place.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Emma found herself alone it was almost one in the morning. Her parents had just left her room at Granny's minutes ago. And she had no doubt they would still be lingering if it wasn't for a cranky Neal. She had moved out of the loft two days earlier due to the lack of space and quiet while she looked into acquiring an apartment for her and Herny. She didn't even think twice as she slipped out of the quiet B & B and made her way to the Sheriffs station. Pausing only briefly to allow the protective spell that had been cast over the station earlier in the day to recognize her. Once inside she headed for the equally heavily warded holding area. 

"You always were a brave child. I actually expected you sooner." A voice emerged from the darkness of the cells. The Snow Queen was wide awake and waiting.

"Yeah well...." Emma situated herself on the corner of her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. 

The Snow Queen chuckled quietly. "I imagine you want answers?"

Emma shifted slightly. "Yeah you could say that."

"Do you want to ask questions or do you want me to tell you what happened?" The Snow Queen inquired primly.

"I...." Now that she was here Emma felt lost and every bit the three year old that had been abandoned by the only parents she had ever known. "By all means explain." She made a motion with her hand that allowed the cell door to open. She wanted this conversation to be face to face without bars in the way.

The Snow Queen exited the small cell and pulled the chair from the other desk over so she could sit in front of Emma. "I was the first born child of the King and Queen of a small mountain kingdom. Three years later my sister was born. But it was clear from the beginning that I was different. I could do things that were only spoke of in myth and legends of old. As I grew so did my gifts and so did my parents fears. By the time I was eight I was forbidden to interact with my sister, in case my powers were contagious, and she was sent away to a neighboring Kingdom, Arendelle, to be fostered with her betroved. On my sixteenth birthday I left and never looked back. I wondered the realm for several seasons under the guidance of a amateur magician. He managed to teach me some semblance of control before we parted company. I ended up in this world after a mishap and I don't know what ever happened to him." She mulled it over for a moment.

Emma slide off her desk and pulled her chair over to sit too. "Where you discovered there was no magic?"

"That I did." The as Snow Queen said quietly, reverently. "It was my chance at being normal an oh did I embrace it. I met and fell in love with Anthony a year later. Two years after that we adopted you and it was the happiest day of our lives." She smiled fondly at the woman that was her baby girl. "They told us your name was Emma and that you had been brought in a month prior with a little boy who had since runaway. We fell in love instantly and you were ours a short time later." She sighed. "Anthony spoiled you rotten and it was no surprise that your first word was Dada...." And so she began to tell her story.


End file.
